Queen of Hearts, Jack of Spades
by Namilaa
Summary: Princesses must become Queens, and heroes become Knights, even if it means giving up eachother. Worlds need monarchs & union, so this can't be too hard for two lovesick teens, right? Looks like the fateful trio has quite a journey ahead of them SORAKAIRI


**Once again, hello everyone. This is the official start of 'Queen of Hearts; Jack of Spades'. I'm really not sure how I'm going to do this -- either keep it as a chaptered story as it is planned, or make it just a oneshot. It all depends on how everyone likes it. Don't worry, I'm still going to do 'Where Tear Drops Fall', I'm just kinda stuck...yeah, i know. I suck. So anyways, i really hope you like this story, please, please please, PLEASE review if you find it acceptable! And just a tip, it may be plainly obvious at the end of this chapter, but pay attention to the title...-wink wink-. Ha ha. **

**Enjoy!**

-

**Qu_een_** - A _playing_ card bearing the figure of a queen, ranking above the jack and below the king -- the _wife_ or consort of a king.

**He_art_**-A red, heart-shaped _figure_ on certain playing cards -- capacity for sympathy or generosity; _compassion_

**_Ja_ck** - One who does odd or heavy jobs; a _laborer _-- a support or brace

**_Sp_ade**-a black figure shaped like_an inverted heart_ and with a short stem at the cusp opposite the point, used on playing cards -- some _implement_, piece, or part _resembling_ this.

-  
_Queen of Hearts; _**Jack of Spades**  
_ - 1 -_

_Prologue_  
-

It had barely been a month since their return.

A month of pure tranquility; lazy days on the island's beaches and reminiscing talks on the paupo tree between the three friends. It had been like a dream, a month out of someone else's life. Perhaps a month out of a _normal_ person's days, Sora thought, not a couple of fated teens doomed to live in fear and war. They had apparently been in the clutches of destiny's bindings and not able to writhe free.

But ever since Sora and Riku had opened the Door to Light and returned to their long awaited homes of Destiny Islands, things seemed to be, well, _normal._ Almost as if the year or so that they had been away, whisked into oblivion and back, had not happened at all. They were the young and naive fourteen year olds they were a while back. And they liked it.

-

Then something _did _happen.

It was like the past month had been, quite a normal day. Pearly seagulls filled the salty air in cries of joy of the trio's month return, and the tide rolled and clapped for them as it cooled their toes welcoming them home. Even the brisk palm trees seemed to wave for them, swaying gracefully and dancing with the sweet summer breeze.

Yes, it was a beautiful and seemingly normal day out of so many enjoyable ones.

All Sora wanted to do was be alone with his two best friends, Riku and Kairi, and soak in the reality of it all that day. He wanted to laugh with Riku about old jokes, and splash Kairi playfully with seawater. But unfortunately, it all came crashing down, just like it always did. And he wasn't completely surprised that something _was _going to cease his blissful summer days. Because that was just the way his life worked. However, he had an idea of what might happen.

But he didn't quite expect _this._

-

Sora, Kairi, and Riku huddled around the piece of parchment. The glass bottle forgotten on the sandy dirt, and all three sets of eyes glazed over on what the letter meant

Sora slowly lowered the paper, and looked softly into Kairi's eyes. She was worried, shocked, and most of all, afraid of what the future in front of her hid from view. He felt Riku look towards her with celery eyes as well, and put a large hand on her scrawny shoulder. But Kairi wouldn't tear her gaze away from the grainy sand at her feet as the future began to dawn down on her. She finally looked up, and stumbled backwards towards the paupo tree and sat.

Had she really been so naïve? So naïve to think that something wasn't going to happen for a while, letting she and her two best friends bask in the pleasure of a normal life? Her eye's stung. She wasn't ready to go. They had just come back to her, and she didn't want all of them to leave their own little paradise.

Sora made his way over and sat next to her on the rough bark. "Kairi…I…" But he trailed off, and leaned diagonally towards her so he could see her eyes.

He didn't quite expect the letter to call for _Kairi._

Kairi look up uncertainly into Sora's eyes. So soft, so blue… "What…what does this mean?" Kairi asked him, unable to hide the desperateness from her voice, her vocal cords seemed to falter. Sora only gazed back at her, wanted more than anything to give her an answer, to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. That he would never give her up…

"I'll tell you what it means." Riku replied thoughtfully, bitterness caressing his tone as he stood a few feet away from them with his back to them; arms crossed, "Our Kairi's not going to be a princess anymore."

-

And so the stepping-stones of destiny fell into place, and the Gummy Ship arrive later that day to fetch them.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were all uncomfortably crammed in the back bench of the ship between two windows. With Kairi in the middle, Sora tried his best to back himself against the window, but given the lack of space, he wasn't even able to do that so Kairi could have more room. Sora adjusted his seating as his heart beat faster than normal, but his elbow knocked Kairi on the shoulder, with a small _ouch._

"Oh, sorry Kairi! You know…very little room…"Sora said awkwardly as she gave him a crooked grin. Her eyes became more solemn, and she leaned closer to Sora, half glancing towards Donald and Goofy, who were currently arguing on how the windshield wiper worked. "I'm…sort of scared. I've never met the King, and-and what if he gives me bad news or something—or, maybe –" Kairi said rather hurriedly in a small whisper, so Sora and partially Riku could hear. But Sora laughed softly, and realized that he too had leaned closer to her. He quickly corrected himself and stood up straight, a little farther away from her.

"I mean… I wouldn't worry, Kairi. The King is all right, and his letter said –" Sora said softly, keeping his eye on Donald who was now spazzing about the different buttons of the windshield, but Kairi shot across him again. "Yeah, I know, that's just the thing! The letter scares me…I don't want to—"

"Sora, we're almost there, get your butt over here!" Donald quacked angrily, his hat tipped to the side along with his expression. Sora sighed, gave an apologetic look towards Kairi, and stood up with jelly legs towards the dog and duck.

-

By the time they landed on the unfamiliar home, the reality of the situation dawned down on them. Was it possible that they would not see Destiny Islands for a very long time? And so that 'paradise' where the trio had finally reunited again will not hear the sound of their laughter and the kick of their heals until some unknown time? Sora was scared, as a he was a lot of the life, he wanted to go back to being normal again. But Sora had matured and grown up abruptly, although he could not control his fears and worries, he could control how he reacted towards them.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood close to each other as they stepped out of the ship and into the main entrance of the castle. It was now a blue-tinged night sky, and the large pearly castle reflected off the moon's glow as the three stared up at it in both wonder and resentment.

"Can we…hold hands?" Kairi whispered; her eyes glazed over as she looked up at the castle, "Sora, Riku?" Both boys nodded and took her hands as they walked as one up towards the castle.

The five of them entered the flourishing garden as they drew closer to the castle. The scene was truly beautiful – the bright flowers seemed as if they had cooled when the sun fell asleep, and the chirping crickets made everything peaceful.

"Hyuck…it sure is great to have you back Sora! A month is a long time, why, even Donald here missed you!" Goofy cried in delight as they walked the pathway of the garden, and then giving his signature laugh as Donald began to steam up.

"Yeah…well," Donald trailed off, his bashfulness was now completely diminishing, "Now that you're back its never going to be quiet!" Donald quacked crossing his arms as he walked ahead of them with Goofy alongside him.

"Ha ha…I missed you guys, too." Sora smiled, "And don't worry Donald, I won't be _too_ loud this time." Goofy 'Hyucked' and Sora could barely make out a small smile of Donald's beak in the moonlight.

"Well, anyway…the King would like to see you guys before we take you to your rooms. Just to say 'hi' or something…" Donald told them, unfolding his wings as they stepped into the vast hallway. Each step they made echoed through marble corridor. The red carpet on the floor looked like a deep burgundy, and a soft breeze swept through the open columns.

"This place is really beautiful…" Kairi murmured, now letting go of the boys' hands and putting them her behind her back. "Yeah," Riku agreed, "it really is."

The six of them continued through the lopsided hallway towards the library door. Sora unconsciously walked closer towards Kairi. He wanted to make sure she knew he was there – he could feel the fear radiating off of her. She wasted no time in taking his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. Sora's face exploded with heat; he hadn't quite expected that to happen.

They finally reached the end of the corridor to where a white door stood. Donald took the liberty to clear his throat and knock on the door four times before the door slowly swung open. Sora couldn't help but a feel some sort of inexplicable déjà vu. They quietly walked into the high-ceilinged library, where rows of bookcases waved against the wall. Portraits of the King and Queen adorned the walls, and a small, humble desk with a few books and photographs carelessly placed around was set on the left side of the room. And then there stood King Mickey and Queen Minnie in their finest laces before them with large grins on their faces.

Donald cleared his throat once again. "Now presenting, the King and Queen of Walt Disney Castle, Mister and Mistress of the Duke Collaboration, President and Vise President of the World Assembly and Collaboration Act," Donald lowered his voice to show his annoyance for the next title, "Owners and Founders of the Mickey Mouse Club –" Goofy made a feeble and out-of-tune blow of his trumpet, " Mr. And Mrs. Mickey Mouse!"

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all stood up straight into a solute, and then dipped into a deep bow. Kairi stood there befuddled not knowing what to do. With a bite of her lip, she lowered herself into a bow as well. The room was quiet for a microwave minute as Kairi was mentally slapping herself for looking so foolish. And in front of a King and Queen she was so desperately trying to impress!

Nonetheless, a giggle emit from the Queen's lips. The Six of them straightened up and looked towards the Queen. "Oh Kairi, there's no need for _you_ to bow!" she giggled and smiled at the perplexed girl. Kairi was now glowing red. "Umm…right." Great, Kairi thought, Sora and Riku will never let go of this one…

The thickness of the room was surprisingly shattered as the King and the two boys simultaneously walked forwards and jumped into an embrace. "Gees, it sure is great to see you guys again! How has home been?" King Mickey asked with large eyes as he stared up at the two teens.

"Everything's been great, your majesty!" Sora answered, scratching the back of his head.

The King chuckled, "Great to hear."

Sora looked around, his eyes suddenly sullen, "So, umm, your majesty—" Sora started, but was cut off by the King. "Oh Sora, I know you fellahs are antsy to hear what's going on, but I think it's best if you all go up to your separate rooms and have a good night's sleep! You guys might want to soak in the remaining normality of everything until tomorrow afternoon, anyway."

Riku turned to him with kneaded eyebrows, "Your highness, what do you mean by—"

"Oh goodness, you three better get to bed soon!" Queen Minnie exclaimed as she looked up at the grandfather clock on the side of the room. "The brooms will take you to your rooms. Until tomorrow!" the Queen smiled and exited the room along with the King behind her. "So long, pals!" The boys bowed once, leaving Kairi standing there with her mind dizzy with wonder a fear, and then stood straight again.

"Hyuck! We'll see you guys tomorrow, then!" Goofy exclaimed with a flimsy wave of his hand as he made a loud whistle with his two index fingers. Three magical brooms came waltzing into the room in a straight line as a small gasp escaped Kairi's mouth. Kairi was still getting used to these odd things going on, she was the usually the _realistic _one of the three.

"Hey Donald, Goofy, you think you can tell us anything about—" but Sora's question was cut off by Donald. "Aw, why don't you just shut your trap! Gees, I knew he would never stop talking…" With that Donald and Goofy left the room following the King and Queen and left the three with the brooms.

"Well," Kairi began, her voice echoing in the tall room, "something is going on."

"Yeah," Sora yawned and stretched his arms behind his head, "But I'm sure it's nothing too big." Sora finished, trying to ease Kairi's nerves casually. However, Kairi did not believe him.

"How can you be so careless at a time like this! Who knows what can happen tomorrow! You heard what the King said, "soak in the remaining normality of everything". I don't think he was talking about some home re-decoration or anything like that!" Kairi said, posing in her infamous way with her hands on her hips. Sora immediately let his arms fall to his sides and look away. "Sorry…"

Kairi sucked in a breath to retort back again with her ongoing hot head, but then bit it back at the look in his face. "No, it's fine Sora. I'm probably just over reacting."

"Well, whatever's happening…I think we should take his advice." Riku said, crossing his arms in front of him. Sora nodded, and then said to the brooms, "Okay brooms, lead the way!"

The three best friends led the brooms up an elegant staircase out of the opposite exit of the room. The room miraculously reminded the three of the Hollow Bastion's Castle entrance room in exception for the colors; the walls and staircase were almost all marble with blue tapestry. They went through the hall on the left when endless doors swam along with the winding hallway. After passing a few doors, the brooms stopped at the first door and swung it open. Inside was a room with a large rectangular bed surrounded by flourishingly red fabrics, a polished wooden rack to hold weapons with, a complementary bathroom, and what looked like a golden crown pendant on the front of the bed's canopy.

"Well, I'm guessing this is me. How about we meet in Kairi's room in two, okay?" Sora smiled, and then walked into his room while leaving his door widely ajar. The other two smiled and nodded, and proceeded to the room next to Sora's. The second broom opened it to reveal a room greatly resembling that of Sora's except with the aura of blue and white. It had a slightly smaller weapon rack but with a larger, and more angled bed then Sora's. Riku then nodded his head towards Kairi and said, "See you in a few."

The last broom walked towards the room adjacent to Riku's and opened it. What lay inside was different from the other two's rooms. For one, it was much larger. The color scheme was a lavender color splashed with pink here and there in a tasteful manner. The bed was large and round with silky purple sheets and duvet cover and a slender and elegant canopy. There was a white vanity with a large mirror and many shelves, a built in, comfy looking window seat with the view over the midnight garden and beaming moon, and a bathroom a long with the other two. And finally, an elegant blue, outlined heart was sewed into the canopy and duvet cover.

Kairi stood there with wide eyes and turned towards the remaining broom, "Umm, thank you." Kairi said pleasantly. The broom made what she supposed was a nod, and trotted away. Kairi turned back towards her room and made a large sigh. She carefully sat on the edge of her bed and hugged herself.

"What is going to happen to the three of us?" Kairi whispered to herself, and then looked down, "And to Sora and I?" Kairi sighed again, and shook her head tiredly. Moments later, she heard footsteps enter her room as she shot her head up and immediately smiled at the sight of her best friends smiling back at her. Riku took a seat to her right as Sora took a seat on the carpeted floor at their feet.

Sora whistled, "This is some room you got here." He said looking around in amazement. His face then saddened, "Nothing like home, though."

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm sure we'll get used to this soon." Kairi said softly, attempting to be optimistic about this whole situation. Riku raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't try to fake us out here, Kairi. Anyways, I guess we're stuck here until further notice." Riku said, and then sighed and leaned against the bed pole. Kairi searched his face as he closed his eyes. She could tell he was closing himself up again. When they were back at the islands, Riku was doing something they hadn't seen in ages: smiling. Riku had this power over the other two, that when he would truly and genuinely smile, the days would suddenly brighten up substantially. But now as they sat in the brightly decorated room and Riku without a smile on his face, there was no happiness coming from his direction and room felt morose. Kairi was scared of this. She didn't want her best friend to change again.

"Well guys, do whatever you want, but I'm going to bed. 'Night." And with that, Riku left the room leaving only the ghost of a weak smile on his lips. Kairi sighed.

"Riku suddenly changed again when we received that bottle…" Kairi said, pointing out her recent thoughts for Sora. "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." Sora agreed softly as he stared at the doorway where Riku had just walked.

The room became quiet as Sora remained on the floor, and Kairi now tucking her knees under her chin. A small yawn left Kairi's lips in the silence, and Sora smiled up at her.

"I bet you're tired. You should get some rest." Sora said as he stood up on his feet facing Kairi. They looked at each other for a few moments. For a brief time span, it felt like they were back in Destiny Islands. As if the world was in order again, and maybe, just maybe, things were normal. Their sincerity yet adolescent stare at each other only strengthened as they tried to hang onto that lingering feeling of 'home'. "You're too nice for your own good, you know that, Sora?" Kairi said sincerely, not breaking eye contact with the quickly flustering boy.

Sora smiled at her and took a step closer to her, "Don't flatter me." Sora laughed down at Kairi who was still in her same sitting position on the high bed. Kairi released her legs from their tight bind around her, letting them dangle and graze Sora's knees. They did not break eye contact as they continued to silently look at each other.

Sora softly took her one of her hands with his own as she held it with both hands. Hot blood pumped through Sora's veins. His mind was numbed down to almost nothing, and it seemed Kairi was the only real thing at the moment. Was it possible that she could hear his franticly beating heart from where she sat? Or that it beat for her, and her alone? He highly doubted it. There was no possible feeling that could compare to the one he was experiencing right now, anyways. He couldn't find himself breathing and she pulled his hand on her lap and cradled it, protected it, as her own. Silently, Sora raised his remaining hand to the base of her cheekbone. A new kind of courage was pumping through them that had not been there a moment before.

And they soon found themselves wrapped in their first lustful kiss together, and everything seemed to melt away. It lasted both an eternity and a few seconds. It was like time had no consequence of feeling anymore, and the latter of which was the warmth between their lips; the warmth between their bodies. How soft her lips were to his throbbing ones, as they seemed to softly dance together in an inward melody. They were sweet, he thought, the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and will ever want to taste.

Slowly they pulled away from each other. They gazed into each other's eyes even by the slight height difference of the bed that separated them. There was no more pulsing heat, sweaty palms, or confused thoughts anymore – just Sora, Kairi, and the velvety, dream-like feeling lingering between them.

Sora stood up straight in grace. "I think…" he said, almost a whisper as he continued to stare into Kairi's dreamily clouded eyes, "I should go." But Kairi wouldn't let go of his hand.

She stared up Sora, craning her neck instinctively up towards him and murmured, "No time for that…" before their lips were captured together again in pure bliss once more. Just as softly, with just a notch up of intensity, they continued the heavenly feeling between their lips while they slowly leaned back onto the bed.

Sometimes, the two thought as Kairi's head lay on the boy's fully clothed chest while he wrapped himself around her, dozing off into dreams incomparable to the one they had just experienced together with only the taste of their lips, you have the cease the moment and take it into your own hands until the next day comes into bloom.

That is, of course, because this bliss isn't destined to last much longer.

- -

_Dear Kairi, Sora, and Riku,_

_I know this is coming as shock for you guys, especially after only a month or so or peace. But something's a happening! We need you guys, and in particular, the Princess of Heart. It may be time for Radiant Garden to have another monarch once again, and we can only think of one person suitable. There is also a job for you too, Sora and Riku, but we will come to that later. I am so sorry, pals…but Radiant Garden is in turmoil, and ideas must be put to action, and quickly! Donald and Goofy will come to fetch you later this day. I'm so sorry, Sora._

_King Mickey_

_- -_

**Okay, so please tell me how you liked it! I'm really not sure...i can't trust myself sometimes. Ha ha. I know, it may seem cliche...but TRUST ME, if any of you like/know my writing, i try my best to stray from the overdone details. But that won't mean there won't be a leveled amount of drama and lusty romance. You got a small taste of it, didn't you? Oh yeah, please dont hate me for how terrible I think that scene was...I tried to make it a suitable Kaiora moment...ATTENTION!! i know that scene may have seen sudden, but please trust me when i say it's all part of the storyline, and not just a cliche writing flaw of mine. thank you!! **

**Review, please! **_  
_


End file.
